finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cecil Harvey/Dissidia (PSP)/Quotes
Encounters It begins. There's no time to run. My blade will lead me to the light! This ends for you, not I! I've, no other choice...! — when HP is low Till my last breath! — when HP is low I'll do it...! — when opponent is stronger This is rash, but still...! — when opponent is stronger I mustn't coddle the weak! — when opponent is weaker How is this fair? — when opponent is weaker Encounters: Character Specific ''Dissidia Final Fantasy I'll best you, with this blade! — ''Warrior of Light Nothing is born from war! — Garland Let us cross swords in the name of dreams. — Firion Rule does not mean tyranny! — The Emperor Your light will grow stronger. — Onion Knight Even the darkest clouds scatter on the wind. — Cloud of Darkness This is a fight for me and me alone! — Cecil My brother...I will face you! — Golbez I hope you will not hold back! — Bartz If all you have is power, you are powerless! — Exdeath You, needn't fear battle. — Terra You take joy in others' suffering?! — Kefka Let us seek our answers together! — Cloud There is sorrow in those wintry eyes. — Sephiroth Let's fight as brothers in arms! — Squall Time can't stop me! — Ultimecia I believe I could enjoy a duel with you. — Zidane You should know the importance of bonding! — Kuja This won't be easy. — Tidus Vows can't be broken! — Jecht I sense a power deeper than darkness... — Shantotto We've suffered the same pain. — Gabranth My comrades only strengthen my blade! — Chaos ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Your resolve is inspiring. — ''Warrior of Light Is the fight truly all there is? — Garland So be it, if this will help realize your dream. — Firion A soul cannot be tamed! — The Emperor I will face you as a fellow knight! — Onion Knight Light and darkness are my strength. — Cloud of Darkness You should rely on your allies more. — Squall Attacks Darkness! — when using HP attack while chasing (Dark Knight) Beneath the light! — when using HP attack while chasing (Paladin) Forgive. — when using Valiant Blow Target! — when using Shadow Lance Darkness be with me! — when using Dark Cannon Halt! — when using Gravity Ball or Paladin Arts Guide me! — when using Slash or Dark Step Go. — when using Lightning Rise To the sky!... Fleeting blade! — when using Radiant Wings Moon transfix you! — when using Searchlight Darkness!... Drink of anguish! — when using Soul Eater Burn! — when using Dark Flame Beneath the light...comes judgment! — when using Saint's Fall Cleansing light! — when using Paladin Force I know my course! — when activating EX Mode This will seal it!... The moon leads me! — when EX Burst begins Forgive... Darkness be with me! — when EX Burst is performed Light and darkness cast aloft! — with perfect EX Burst execution Sample Voices Purchasable in the PP Catalog I give you darkness! I show you light! Miracle! Light and shadow! A prayer for justice! Victory I follow the path I must. I knew I would triumph! May you find peace. I will not stop... I survived...somehow... — when HP is low All that matters...is what's inside. — when HP is low Perhaps I've grown stronger. — when opponent is stronger With this power... — when opponent is stronger You fought bravely. — when opponent is weaker A knight's path never ends. — when opponent is weaker Defeat I will rise again! I accept defeat... I'm a coward. I failed... Is this...the end...? I cannot meet the others like this... Yet, I'd sworn to overcome... — when opponent is stronger Am I destined...to go no further? — when opponent is stronger Am I not good enough? — when opponent is weaker I was careless... — when opponent is weaker Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Character Quotes